An electrical/electronic device may include one or more ports that enable the device to exchange signals with other, external devices. In one example, the electrical device may exchange data with an external device via a cable that connects at one end to a port on the electrical device and at another end to a port on the external device. For example, the port on the electrical device may be a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, an Ethernet port and/or a console port.